


Eyes Only for You

by Mincapella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also everyone is gay, M/M, Multi, also all pairings except yooseven are just mentioned, anyways seven is extremely extra (i tried at least), but there's nothing insane about this, it's for a one word prompt where i was given prompt 41 - Insanity, just gays getting married in space, no spoilers except for Saeran and seven's name, they don't have much of an impact, this'll be cheesy and cliche but i just didn't want to read smut ok, what a wonderful day to remember that seven is bi also, why can't they be fluffy, zen has 2 boyfriends don't question it ok i'll fihgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mincapella/pseuds/Mincapella
Summary: It's a beautiful view from the space station, but Yoosung only has eyes for his new husband, Saeyoung Choi-Kim.





	Eyes Only for You

The view from the space station was incredible. The only thing was that Yoosung wasn’t looking at the view. Instead he was looking at his husband, who was floating around and messing with his champagne glass. There weren’t many people there, only the RFA members and a few close friends.

Jaehee and MC were chatting, occasionally sneaking glances in the newly weds way. They had gotten married a year prior, although it was a much simpler wedding. Zen, Jumin, and Saeran were all talking as well, although there was obviously some tension between Jumin and Saeran. They were both dating Zen, who seemed oblivious to any tension, both fighting for Zen’s attention.

Yoosung finally turned back to the view, staring in awe as the sun rose over the horizon, settling over the Earth, a golden hue lighting up the space station. It was beautiful, although Yoosung shuddered to think of the cost of all of this. He knew that Saeyoung would simply tell him not to worry, but he couldn’t help it. He knew Jumin had helped out with the costs and connections, so he didn’t need to be all that worried, but still.

Snapping Yoosung out of his daze was a tap on his shoulder, and a small laugh. Yoosung turned around to face Saeyoung, who had the brightest grin on his face. Yoosung felt his own smile widen at the sight his husband. He couldn’t help it, his smile was contagious.

“Hey Yoosung Choi-Kim, my beautiful husband, how are you doing on this night of our-” He makes a grand gesture, ”-wedding? Was it good?” Yoosung smiles again.

“It was perfect, Saeyoung. I’m just admiring the view. It still scares me to think of the cost of this, so I might as well put it out of my mind.” It wasn’t a lie. He was concerned, but he knew what his husband was going to say next.

“Yoosung Choi-Kim, don’t worry about that. You’re the captain of my ship, the king of my heart, light of my life, the one I worship above all else, you name it, that’s you. You’re everything to me, and always will be. I would do anything for you.” Saeyoung seemed satisfied with this answer, crossing his arms as if to dare Yoosung to say anything against it.

Yoosung just shook his head, smiling sweetly. His boyf- no, husband- was a sap sometimes. That didn’t mean it didn’t make Yoosung’s heart flutter and his cheeks turn a bright red. Saeyoung knew this, and so he did it as much as he could.

“Yeah, I know you’re just doing this to one-up me in the romance department,” Saeyoung’s face fell a little bit, and Yoosung quickly spoke before he could jump to any conclusions. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same. I love you with all my heart, Saeyoung, and there are no words to describe how much I love you.

“I still don’t understand how you fell in love with someone like me, but I can’t say I’m complaining. All I know is that I love you, and I’m glad you feel the same. This is a ton for a wedding, but I know you put a lot of effort into this. Thank you.”

Yoosung lowered his head so that their noses were touching (Saeyoung was taller, but from the way he was floating, he seemed so much shorter). Saeyoung returned the action, grabbing Yoosung’s hand tightly. Neither of them ever wanted to let go.

Soon, though, despite Yoosung wanting to stay like that forever, they pulled apart, looking into each other’s eyes. The golden light of the sun reflected off of Saeyoung’s face, making him seem to glow. His golden tux shimmered in the light, making him seem almost angelic. (“I have to stand out, Yoosungie~!” Yoosung couldn’t argue when Saeyoung gave him the puppy eyes, he just couldn’t.)

They had been lost in each other’s eyes for a few moments until MC had called out from across the room.

“Hey love birds! There’s time for your lovey~dovey eyes later, let’s party!” Jaehee had lightly smacked her in the back of the head, causing the younger female to turn around. She quickly turned back around, shouting an apology, and instantly went to kiss Jaehee, who shyly fended her off.

Both Saeyoung and Yoosung laughed, before turning back to each other. Yoosung had a small smile on his face, and Saeyoung had his huge mischievous grin he reserved for when he was about to say something completely idiotic.

“Hey, my wonderful husband, Yoosung Choi-Kim, do you think we’ll make it to the top 10 marriages in the world? Or are they homophobic jerks who will keep a marriage in space away from the prying world?”

Yoosung sputtered, and Saeyoung nearly spilled his drink from laughing (if you can spill a drink in space).

“You’re insane. You’re absolutely insane.” Yoosung finally settled on, unable to keep a wide grin off his face.

“Yeah, but a little insanity never hurt. Besides, you love me, right?” Saeyoung put on his best pair of puppy eyes, and looked directly up at Yoosung. Yoosung could feel the heat rising to his face, and Saeyoung’s puppy eyes nearly broke from trying not to laugh.

Yoosung finally sighed, letting his husband drop his act. “Yes, alright, I love you. I love everything about you, even when you’re an idiot.” He couldn’t help but smirk at the fake offended noise his lover made. He reached out to grab the other’s hands, gently pulling them up to his mouth to kiss them.

It was Saeyoung’s turn to blush, a rare sight on the older male, causing Yoosung’s heart to beat just a bit faster. Without saying anything, Yoosung gently pressed his forehead against the other’s, a small smile on both of their faces. A moment of silence passed between the two, before Saeyoung spoke up.

“You won’t worry about the cost anymore, right?”

Yoosung only hummed before pulling away, looking right into Saeyoung’s golden eyes again.

“I won’t, I promise. I love you, you know?”

Saeyoung grabbed Yoosung’s hand, pulling him into the middle of the room. He pressed a small kiss to Yoosung’s lips, and pulled back, before enveloping him in a hug.

“Yeah, I think I know. I love you too.”

The view was beautiful from the station, but right now, the two lovers only had eyes for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on these two! i have another more angstier fic coming up for them, but when given the prompt insanity I had to turn into fluff. i just had to.
> 
> anyways thank you all for reading, and i'll see you all in my next fic, which will hopefully be better (as well as coming out soon)!


End file.
